vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naexian Alpha Icub (Enemy)
= Alpha Icub: = Stats: * Alpha Icub: * HP: 400 HP * DEF: 20 DEF ** Ice shell: +20 DEF * ATK: 10 ATK * SPD: 0 SPD ** Sand: 0 SPD ** Ice: 0 SPD ** Water: 5 SPD ** Air: 0 SPD ** Space 0 SPD * Mass: 80 Kg * Type: Defensive/Agressive * Species: Fauna Plants (Alpha Icubs) * Attributs: Neutral; Nature; Water; Ice; Attacks: * The jaws could claw and deal decent damage! Abilities: * Closed shell: Gains an extra 20 DEF if the ice shell is closed. * Water ResistanceX * Cold/Ice Resistance * Moving: Unlike Omega Bulbs, they will definitely swim to get you. * Camouflage: It puts holes in the ground, insert itself into the ground, and blends in as a normal block of ice. * Packs: Attack one, and the other Icubs will kill you. * Seal: If the prey is small enough, it can be trapped inside the ice shells, inside, parasites will eat you. Weaknesses: * Heat Allergy: It's not really uncomfortable with heat, but the shell will definitely melt, making their attacks useless. Spawn rules: * Any month. * Sea; Glowing Sea Alpha Icub Roots: (0.8 Kg) * Drops from 0 to 24! * Crafting Recipies! Alpha Icub Ice Shell: (8 Kg) * Drops from 0 to 4! * Can be melted for 8 Water Bottles. * Crafting Recipies! Alpha Icub Seed: (0.08 Kg) * Drops from 0 to 1! * Can be planted IN NAEXY, and wait for 8 weeks so it grows up! = Hexite (Fendorot): = Stats: * Hexite/Fendorot: * HP: 25 HP * DEF: 5 DEF * ATK: 5 ATK * SPD: 0 SPD ** Sand: 0 SPD ** Ice: 5 SPD ** Water: 10 SPD ** Air: 0 SPD ** Space 0 SPD * Mass: 5 Kg * Type: Defensive/Agressive * Species: Fauna Plants (Alpha Icubs) * Attributs: Neutral; Fire; Attacks: * Sticks to you, and tries to put a hole in your arm and insert red bloody orbs that could potentionnally explode if abondant. Abilities: * Protective Shell: The Alpha Icub protects the Fendorots from cold or attacks. * Fire/Heat ResistanceX * Swarm: Usually, around 5 live inside the Icub, rarely as a 10% chance, there could be up to from 0 to 10! Weaknesses: * Cold Allergy: will die. = How do they lives? = * It's simple, the Alpha Icub migrates from place to place for food. * Once food is found, uses the 32 roots that you can't see in the ref, because you just can't so get over it, to dig some holes in which the 32 holes could be inserted. * Once that's possible, it closes the ice shells to look like a block of ice, which is usually why not so many are found hanging from the ceilling OR from the sides of rocks. That's why there are found at the bottom or on a flat surface (that is still under water) * Once a prey is far away by 20 DIS, it will jumps on the enemy, and bites it out of suprise, if the enemy is small, it will be trapped inside the block of ice (since it's not real therefor, it's hollow) and the Fendrots will take care of the prey. * Once the prey is killed, the Icub takes its meal to somewhere safe, in which the Fendorots can eat the organic part, and leave the mineral part. * The mineral part is consummed by the Icub, to produce enough heat to keep the Fendorots alive. * The organic part is eaten by Fendorots to create the red bloody orbs used to explode you. ** Both of the mineral and organic parts heal the Fendorots and Alpha Icubs. = Behaviours: = During Nature Months: * Alpha Icubs grow twice as fast. * Nothing happens to Fendorots. During Water Months: * Alpha Icubs hybernate. * Fendorots travel back to the Lava area of the planet to reproduce, they've got 5 days to do so before they can die. During Ice Months: * Alpha Icubs die. * Fendorots die. During Dark Months: * Alpha Icubs hybernate. * Fendorots die. During Normal Months: * Normal behaviour, find prey, kill it, get energy, travel, find prey, kill it, get energy, travel... During Hard Months: * Alpha Icubs grow up 2* faster, and become agressive to every living being. (Including Predators) * 10 Fendorots will always be found in Alpha Icubs, they are also agressive to anything (except other hexites) that comes any closer to Alpha icubs. During Other Months: * 2* as much Alpha Icubs are found. * Fendorots travel to the Lava area of the planet to reproduce. Extra Known Behaviour: * Only attacks creatures that will give them nutritions and minerals. * If those rules are met, will only attack those the Alpha Icub know they can be damaged. * And if that rule is also met, will only attack those the Alpha Icub know it can't lose against. * These rules are obviously not true once it's hard month.